BFG9000
thumb|right|256px|The BFG9000 in [[MAP04: The Garden Terminal (Hell Revealed)|MAP04 of Hell Revealed]] The BFG9000 appears as a large, solid metal gun which fires large balls of green plasma. For general purposes it can be considered the most powerful weapon in the game; it is capable of destroying nearly any player or monster with a single shot. The BFG 9000 is similar to the plasma gun (also known as the "plasma rifle"). But the BFG 9000 has a different design and shoots bigger plasma balls than the plasma gun. And the BFG 9000's plasma balls are green and white and cause way more damage. The plasma gun's plasma balls are blue and white. abbreviation BFG stands for big fucking gun, as explained in section 14 of the Doom Bible (the pick-up sprite is also labeled "BFUG"). Other expansions of the name were attributed to it before that document was made public, notably "big fragging gun". Characters in the Doom novels refer to the BFG as a "big freaking gun". In the Doom movie, BFG officially stands for "Bio Force Gun" http://www.gamespot.com/pc/action/doom3/news_6119703.html, although Sarge calls it a "big fucking gun". It is also sometimes called the "Blast Field Generator." The BFG first appears in a secret area of E3M3: Pandemonium. When picked up, the BFG contains 40 energy cell units (80 on the "I'm too young to die" and "Nightmare!" skill levels). It expends 40 energy cell units per shot. Combat characteristics of Hell Revealed]] When the trigger is pulled, there is a pause of 30 tics (about 0.857 seconds) before a green and white plasma ball is ejected. If the large plasma ball hits a solid object, it explodes and causes 100-800 hit points of damage to the target, in round multiples of 100. After a further pause of 16 tics (about 0.457 seconds), additional damage is calculated: 40 invisible tracer rays are emitted by the player in a cone-shaped area (about 45° half-angle) in the direction the plasma ball was fired. (If the player has turned around, the direction of the rays does not change — they are still traced in the direction of firing of the original plasma ball. If he has moved to another location, their origin moves along with him.) Each ray causes 49-87 points of damage if it hits a solid object within 1024 map units. Even cyberdemons and spiderdemons, which are immune to blast damage, are affected by these rays. Therefore, the minimal damage of the weapon is 49 points (if an object is hit by one ray and not the plasma ball) and, hypothetically, the maximal damage is 800 + (40 × 87) = 4280 points (if the plasma ball hits an object for full damage and all 40 tracers also hit the object for full damage). However, even should all 40 rays and the energy ball hit a single target, that much damage can still never actually be inflicted due to the periodicity of the simplistic pseudorandom number generator used by the Doom engine. Contrary to section 3H of the BFG FAQ, the tracer code does not include horizontal auto-aiming (although, like any bullet attack, each tracer can auto-aim vertically). Tactical analysis Despite its tremendous power, the weapon can be used correctly only with practice, due to its staggered firing sequence and nonstandard blast damage. The BFG FAQ includes an extensive section on deathmatch tactics. Notes ]] * As with the rocket launcher and chaingun, the full BFG sprite (after pickup) is slightly too large for the screen, and can only be viewed with a level or resource editor; the lower edge of the sprite includes a BFG logo. * In the Doom Bible, the section on weapons (14) describes a BFG 2704, a highly destructive weapon which would damage the wielder a bit, pushing him back. That same entry unveils the politically incorrect meaning of "BFG". * The SNES port of Doom's BFG suffers from a scaled-down projectile, possibly due to memory constraints; it appears, instead, as a Baron's plasma ball, using the same firing sound effect and bursting sound when it hits an enemy or wall. The shocking effects of the subsequent field of damage to other targets after the projectile detonates is not present (instead of the original tracer rays effect, it appears to use a radius-based damage effect), and any targets within range of the explosion will either simply fall over dead or suffer damage. The projectile's damage output is also higher than its PC counterpart. * The BFG does not appear by itself in the 32X port of Doom and only appears via a cheat code. However, if this code is used, the game will not end properly; it will cut to a DOS screen rather than the game's real ending. As a result, it does not seem possible for the player to have/use the BFG in this port and get the real ending. * By the press release version of Doom, the BFG (already numbered as 9000) was a functional weapon: each shot in that version releases 80 regular-sized green and red plasma balls (spending 40 cells per shot) which can bounce off ceilings and floors. This version was scrapped because, according to John Romero, it "looked like Christmas" and severely slows the game down due to the large number of sprites on the screen. MBF, a source port that can play the press release levels, includes a working reenactment of the BFG found in the beta version. * The BFG9000 has a "safety catch" similar to the rocket launcher. When selected while the fire key is still pressed, the BFG will not begin firing immediately like other weapons, but only when fire key is released and pressed again. The safety mechanism was likely implemented to prevent the player from wasting 40 cells by accident. Data #This table assumes that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, impact animations, backfire checks, and muzzle lighting are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). It is also assumed that all projectiles are launched at nearly the same range, so that the various procedures call P_Random in the same sequence each time. Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. Appearance statistics The IWADs contain the following numbers of BFG9000s: The BFG in other id Software games .]] * Doom 64 includes a slightly revamped version of the BFG. Upon being fired, it will make a computerized whirring sound increasing in pitch until the projectile is shot out. When the projectile hits an enemy or wall, it will create a cone-shaped field of damage from its detonation point back to the player, killing or hurting any monsters in its path. * Quake II features the BFG 10K. In addition to the direct impact damage, its slow moving plasma projectile shoots green beams which lash out at any enemies near it. The projectile sprites are exactly the same as Doom's. Unlike Doom's BFG, however, a point-blank blast will kill the player as well as his intended target. * Quake 3 Arena included a new version of the BFG 10K that works considerably different then its previous incarnations. It fires explosive plasma projectiles in a high rate of fire and has a more streamlined shape. * Doom 3 includes a redesigned version, see BFG 9000 (Doom 3). It can be charged up for a more powerful shot and the plasma projectile shoots rays at nearby opponents (similar to the Quake II BFG 10K). * The BFG also appears in Doom RPG, where it is named BFG-9000. * Rage includes a weapon called the Authority Pulse Cannon, which normally acts as a sort of energy-based minigun, but also features the ability to fire an alternate ammo type called "BFG Rounds", which do devastating damage to targets within range. Other appearances and homages Many subsequent first-person shooters implemented similar weapons, but few were quite as notorious as the BFG9000. In addition, due to its reputation, the BFG has been referenced or parodied in many other places: * In the game Super Samash Bros Brawl (not yet released), a boss called Death Virus Retrodia is able to use a move that causes the game to change to a Doom-styled room, in which the player must defeat an onslaught of Imps in order to continue the boss fight. If the player uses a Noob Box, they will be given a BFG9000 to use. * The Doom movie features the weapon under the moniker "Bio Force Gun v3.14". *Additionally, the sprites for Skulltag's BFG 10K are modelled after the BFG v3.14 from the Doom Movie. * In the hack-and-slash RPG Sacred, one character, the Seraphim, has a combat art called "BeeEffGee". * Magic: the Gathering (Unglued expansion) includes The "BFM" (Big Furry Monster). * A character in the movie Jason X mentions using a BFG. * In the 1994 computer game Jazz Jackrabbit, Jazz's gun is called the "LFG-2000". LFG may stand for 'Large Fucking Gun'. * In the RPG Adventure Quest, the "BFG" weapon is an obvious clone of Doom's BFG. * The character Bob in ReBoot plays a guitar called a BFG (Big Fancy Guitar). * In the game Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, the Archer and Tigress characters have a turbo attack called "BFG", which fires a huge green burst shot forward. * There was originally a quest in the second EverQuest expansion, The Scars of Velious, which resulted in an item called "Breezeboot's Frigid Gnasher", using the image of the BFG9000. The item lore calls it "Model 9000". * In the 1999 space simulator FreeSpace 2, the largest red- and green-colored beams in the game are referred to internally as BFRed and BFGreen. * In the platform shooter Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, there is a level called "The Nefarious BFG" (a reference to both the weapon and to The Notorious B.I.G.). * It appears in the PSP game Infected as the BMFG (Big Mother Fucking Gun). * In the television series Eureka, the episode "Alienated" referred to a high-tech gun called the "BMFG." * The M249 SAW is an unlockable weapon in the FPS game Black, where it is called the "BFG". * Version 3 of the tabletop RPG Cyberpunk introduced a new class of lightweight, large-bore, man-portable gyrojet weapons known as Ballistic Flechette Guns (BFGs). * Magnum Research, Inc. produces a line of powerful revolvers called the Magnum Research BFR. Officially, this stands for 'Biggest, Finest Revolver'. * Duke Nukem: Zero Hour contains a weapon called the BMF Thunderstrike. * In the movie Soldier, a computer screen is briefly displayed which shows that Kurt Russell's character is qualified on the BFG 9000. * The configuration files for Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun give the name of the Cyborg Commando's weapon as "BFG". In-game, this unit launches exploding green balls of plasma. * In the Inspection training mission of MechWarrior 2, one of the boxes has an inspection reading of BFG 9000. * Half-Life: Opposing Force featured a nearly identical weapon called the Displacer, which even shared the same explosion sprite. It also allowed the player to teleport themselves to a hidden bonus area (provided they had sufficient ammunition). * In Sid Meier's Alien Crossfire, a technology called String Resonance is referenced internally as "BFG9000". * Facebook's "Pets" application, in which you control battling rabbits, includes a weapon named the "BFG2000". * A weapon called the C.B.F.G. became available in Kingdom of Loathing during Crimbo 2007. This stands for "Crimborg Biomechanical Fragging Gun." * The most powerful missile weapon in the game Fury3 is called the BFM (Bion Fury Missile). * In Halo 3, the description for part 2 of the mission "The Storm" reads: "Scarab. BFG. End of World," with BFG referring to a large Covenant anti-air cannon. * In Halo 2, the easter egg Scarab gun fires a blast similar to the BFG. * In Halo Reach, the Multiplayer map "Spire" has an area named BFG. * In the flashgame Onslaught 2 there exist combos which are called "BFG", which shoot a blast simillar to that of the BFG. * The largest size can of Monster Energy Drink, a 32oz-large can, is referred as the "BFC": presumably meaning "Big Fucking Can". *In the 1999 video game Recoil, the player's vehicle is known as the BFT or Battle Force (or Big Friggin') Tank. * In League of Legends, there is an item called "B.F. Sword". Additionally, its description reads: "When big is just not quite big enough." Trivia * Roald Dahl's novel The BFG predates Doom by over a decade, but is completely unrelated. Roald Dahl's "BFG" stood for "Big Friendly Giant". * The Games Workshop tabletop wargame Battlefleet Gothic is sometimes also referred to as "BFG". See also * Silent BFG trick * Rocket passes through the player who fired it External links * * The BFG9000 FAQ * Information on the BFG9000 * 5 years of Doom: Interview with John Romero (comments on the BFG 2704)